littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RyuseiRanger24
is the 24th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 73th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary Ginta is now at the first photographic sessions in Nagareboshi Academy, and Chris is his roommate. Unfortunately for Chris, Tsubaki's workload increases and she has to juggle that, school, and helping Ginta become more accustomed to aura. After a disagreement occurs between them they realize they share a lot more in common than they realized. Synopsis Ginta, who is now NagareFest Committe for his first photographic sessions, is put in the same room as Chris. On top of trying to teach Ginta to learn how to do things like taking photo, Tsubaki's workload is increased when she gets the chance to be a regular songwriter on Daisuke's new song. Meanwhile, Chris has finished work and is preparing to see what he has to do next when a chef invites him to become the new chef of his new cooking magazine. Chris doesn't hesitate to accept the offer and the chef takes off. While juggling all of this, Tsubaki grows concerned that her smiles are becoming forced. She goes on to apologize to Ginta for being so impatient, and she thanks him for reminding Chris of this. Ginta smiles as they both begin to feel at ease. Until Telemachus suddenly shows up to inform them of a Glam and the Bloodroid showing up. They regroup with the others and hurriedly locate it, also surprised to see that Chronophos the Tridenroid has taken the victim's dream of being photographer. But they don't linger on it, instead changing into the RyuseiRangers. Chronophos the Tridenroid summons a giant ice spear to attack Tsubaki, but they stand with ease, with Ginta's newfound aura from his camera, he performs Lunar Moonlight Shot. Chronophos the Tridenroid summons a wall of ice to protect it but their attack manages to surpass it and in this time, Ginta is joined by his brother Kinjo and they together defeats him. Scarve enlarges Chronophos to attack them, but Ginta's robot, Fengari, punch him into the face. After realizing how Tsubaki smiles like the moon goddess, Ginta gain Fengari's new power and the two combined into the second form: GingaShin II. With this, they defeats the Bloodroid with Artemis Impact using Artemis Crossbow. After the Saint Card is claimed, an angry Glam takes off and Chris releases the cooking magazine with photos of special recipes taken by Ginta that gained his friends' dreams of becoming cooking authors. The next day, Tsubaki happily admires Ginta's photographic skills and asks Chris how he is doing. He is happy to see he was able for Ginta to take the photo with her as they heads off for class. Kinjo watches over his brother with proudly smile. Major Events *The RyuseiRangers transform as a group for the first time. *Glam is offered for his solo mission and summoned Bloodroid for the first time. *The following attacks are used for the first time: **Lunar Moonlight Shot **Lunar Barrage *Fengari and Soare switches their formation to GingaShin II for the first time. *It is revealed that Ginta is now Chris' roommate and classmate. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green RyuseiLunarious *Kinjo Amatsuki / Ryusei Sol *Ginta Amatsuki / Ryusei Luna Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean / Toshito Umimaki *Thundar / Raiki Kimura *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki *Soare / Yuu Nichibotsu *Fengari / Mizuki Ozaki Villains *Glam *Doom *HellCore *Bloodroid Monster: Chronophos the Tridenroid Secondary Characters *Minori Akisato *Nanami Nagareboshi *Yuna Sumiwatari Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': Moonbeam Shoot weapon coord. The Sigma Coords that obtained from Bloodroid monster is Blooming Night Photographer. **'Disguise Coord used': Painter *Ginta's image song, Glamour Moonlight, is played during the episode for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime